Thinking Too Deep
by Ferenatical
Summary: It was a new school at a new place with exciting new people. However, interaction proved diffcult. With so many daily stuff going on, how will they adapt to their new school life? RikuSora LeonCloud YuffieTidus FINISHED
1. Apprehension of a New Beginning

**AN: My first try! Please give your reviews and comments! Will continue it if response is good. **

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix. So that's it...

Summary:

Sora and Kairi are from Destiny Island. They went to Traverse High for continuing their education since being a remote and rural area, there was no high school in Destiny Island. In Traverse High, they met Cloud and Squall, both in their second year of high school, Riku, and Aerith, also starting their first year in Traverse High.

Kairi got acquainted with Yuffie, a wacky girl taking care of Dalmatians in a house. Sora and Riku became good pals, but were fighting over who get to date Kairi, while there were some indifferences between Cloud and Leon over their completely diverging personalities. But no worries! Yuffie was there to solve everything, or to mess things up...

Expect Riku&Kairi in the beginning, then Yuffie&Tidus, yaoi Riku&Sora and Leon&Cloud.

**1. Apprehension of a New Beginning**

"Argh! This room is even smaller than my hole of a house!" Sora groaned wearily, aiming a book at a nearby cupboard, and tossed it right on target. It had been his very first time at a foreign town. In the past he was stuck in Destiny Island, never travelled since transport was not as convenient. Moreover, what was the need to travel when he was contented with being in a relaxing offshore island where life was simple and easy?

Right from the start, when he took his first step into Traverse Town, he already knew he hated the place. It was just too crowded and such, where many unknown, colossal and strange brick buildings were around. Coming from a rural area, the sudden change just simply astonished Sora. On the other hand, Kairi, was excited and readily adapting to the new environment.

"_But Kairi... This place is just so not right! Where are the sunny beaches? Heck! There isn't even a sun!" Sora whined desperately, wanting to let Kairi understand his point. Being quite a cheerful and out-going person, Sora loved the sun, whose light was as bright as his personality._

"_And.... And... The buildings are so intimidating! Why do they use bricks instead of straw and wood!? They are really really tough! You know how clumsy I can be, what if I hit my head against a wall!? Then I will be paralysed and..."_

_Before Sora could finish his tragic tale, Kairi simply chuckled to cut in and stated that they had to stay there for the next few years to complete their high schooling. So might as well get it over with and loved the differences of the new place instead of complaining. Sora's extraordinary imagination never failed to brighten up everyone's day. _

"_Moreover, the night is good for keeping my skin's radiant and white complexion. And night is just so romantic! Heheh..." Kairi added just to play along with Sora._

_Knowing that Kairi was stating the facts, Sora merely shrugged and dragged his feet, following Kairi's lead to the boarding school..._

And now, there he was, unpacking his stuff. After an hour or so, Sora managed to litter the room with his throw of stuff.

_Well... At least I had unpacked_, thought Sora.

Although Traverse Town had a constant night, the temperature was still quite warm. Being used to running half-naked at the beach in Destiny Island, the shirt just did not feel quite right. Additionally, it would not bother those city-freaks too much since he was in the privacy of his _own_ room, or so as he thought.

Stripping off his shirt in one fluid movement, Sora hastily made a throw at the laundry basket beside the door without aiming, and bent down to take off his shoes. He needed his well-deserved rest after his "organized packing".

Ops... Bad timing. It might seen as if it was heaven's will that Sora would not get along well with his roommate, whom he was not aware of completely despite of obvious evidence in his room. It was just fated that Sora missed his target, and at the same moment, a boy just happened to drop by, who happened to be his roommate and the shirt just happened to suit the rest of the happenings and landed straight into the face of the stranger.

Upon the sound of the door opening, Sora looked up to find a weirdo with his precious shirt covering his head. Being not much of a courageous guy, Sora freaked out and stared in horror, thinking it was some sort of burglar using his shirt as a mask to cover his identity.

Tumbling onto the floor, Sora closed his eyes shut, not willing to witness his last bloody moment. "Please spare my life..." He pleaded

"Hey chill out, whoever you are..."

The voice sure did not seem to belong to a lunatic burglar on the loose. It was pleasant, with a bit of huskiness. Slowly, Sora opened his eyes to see who was the intruder. And similar to the voice, he did not look like a burglar too. Dressed in a simple muscle-tee and long track pants, the stranger had stunning slivery hair, which fell to his shoulders, and striking aquamarine eyes. Oppose to Sora's adorable look, brown spiky hair and soulful blue eyes, the guy had the suave looks. Even his pale skin can put Kairi's to shame!

The guy returned Sora's stare with a questioning look, and flooded him with questions.

"Who on earth are you? Why are you here? Why did you throw your shirt at me? And why on earth are your stuffs sprawled on the floor of MY room!?"

_Gosh... He's the one who need to chill out now..._

"Hey there... I'm Sora, from Destiny Island, _resident _of this dorm. I think you are in the wrong place..."

Riku just could not believe it! He was going to share a room with a goofy country boy who was extremely weird and childish! No! He did not even know he was sharing his room! Hey! That's why there were two beds in the fricking small room!

"Says who!? My things are right here!" The stranger pointed the luggage lying beside his bed, and continued unwillingly, "Sora... I think we are sharing this room..."

_My name sounds good when he said it!_

"Guess we are roommates then... Heheh..." Chuckled Sora cheekily, not sensing the reluctance of the guy's words. "Your name?"

"Riku...Hollow Bastion."

The window looked very appealing to Riku then... Nah... Jumping off it was even better! Although only two storey high, a broken leg would result in pain, which would neutralise and forget the misfortune of having a goof as a roommate, who apparently sucked at basketball...

_But it will only be a temporary release! But some time away from that guy will be lovely! But... If I am to break a leg, I will be stuck in this dorm with him! Oh no!_

So on went Riku's internal battle, whereas Sora just gave him a puzzled look, thinking that he was real weird. Zoning out in a middle of argument and in deep thought within seconds with a sweaty shirt clung in his hand sure was weird. Not to say he had not even step into the room. At least both had the same impressions of each other and they shared similarity of being weird... They were not so different after all...

_Hmm... Wonder if Kairi is going to have a roommate too..._

**AN: How was it? Hope I'm doing fine. Review and give comments. All comments are highly appreciated!**


	2. Unexpected Coincidence

**AN: Two updates in a day! I'm on a roll! Driven by a reviewer and since I had the time to spare, why not? My holidays are here so most probably I will be updating as much as possible. However after the one-week break, I will probably tone down due to my final exams. Hmm... Good way to brush up my English though.**

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix and so on and so forth... Their games simply rawks!

A teeny-weeny bit of SoraKairi. But they are not a couple.

**2. Unexpected Coincidence**

_Phew! Escape from Sora's clutches!_

Kairi had escorted Sora to his new room since he was expressing fear over the fact that bricks instead of homely wooden walls and cozy straw roof surrounded him. On the excuse of needing constant reassurance so as to feel safe, Kairi had to give in to Sora once again and play along.

Sora, obviously, had other things in mind. Kairi would be a good helper to unpack his things... And naïve Kairi was tricked into the lion's den! Free slave...

However, Sora had underestimated Kairi. After years of experience with him, Kairi could see through Sora easily. Once in the room, Sora lunged his entire luggage onto one of the beds before collapsing onto the other one with his limbs outstretched and eyes shut tight in exhaustion.

_Yikes... That's tons of unpacking to do! Better make my escape while I can..._

And she did. While Sora was enjoying his comfort after long hours of traveling, Kairi managed to tiptoe out of the room stealthily.

"Yawn... I'm dead beat... Kairi? Maybe you can help me out for a bit. Sort my stuff and place them in the respective places... Kairi? Kairi?"

Sora opened his eyes groggily and glanced around the puny room. No Kairi. Nope... She had escaped!

_Guess I just have to settle this myself... I'll go look her up later in her room..._

Eyeing the lump of luggage, Sora grunted in disdain, wondering what kind of junk his mother had emptied into his garbage bag. Some _interesting_ stuff indeed. Embarrassed, Sora threw all down the window...

Although it was quite obvious Sora was living off Kairi, he was not a freeloader. The problem was in fact because the two of them were so close, being childhood friends. They had known each other for almost all their life, resulting in interdependence on each other even from a tender age. There were times when Sora assisted her, and made her smile when she was down. Both knew they could not reject each other requests because of the closeness they shared. However, it was high time for Sora to learn some kind of independence.

_Sigh... Sora is just so likable..._

Somehow, Kairi managed to tug her bag along to her room at the first floor. Fumbling in her pocket, Kairi dug out the card key and opened the door.

Her room was so much better than Sora's! Privileges for girls maybe? Although the size was about the same, there were flowers all around the room to beautify the otherwise dull room and lightening the atmosphere to a livelier environment.

_Wait till Sora sees this! I can already imagine his pouting face..._

A flush was suddenly heard coming from the bathroom, bringing Kairi back to reality from her thoughts.

_My roommate! Wonder who she is?_

Out from the bathroom was a lithe girl dressed in pink dress with a dark pink shirt. She had an oversized ribbon tied on her silky brown hair. The girl had a calm and amiable aura emitting from her, and a perpetual smile on her beautiful face. She was just what every women want to be! With a pleasant look and enticing green eyes. Even from her widening of smile upon meeting Kairi, it could be told she was very lady-like.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Aerith. How about you?"

_Looks like someone worth interacting with... It will be so much more fun having such a person for a roommate!_

"Name's Kairi! Pleased to meet you too!"

They just hit on right away. Time was needed to nurture a good friendship but between them, they just became good friends in an instance. Maybe it was Kairi's enthusiasm. Maybe it was Aerith's amiable and understanding self. But no doubt it was both of them that allowed the fast blossoming of the friendship. They could just keep chatting on and on if not for some unpacking to do. Nevertheless, they were doing much better than some others struggling to adapt to their new environment...

Even without having to ask for help, Aerith offered assistance to Kairi for unpacking her things.

_Sora... If you have the same sort of helpfulness like Aerith... I would have like you better..._

With Aerith's help, things were settled fast enough. Since there was still much time before turning in for the night, Aerith asked Kairi whether she want to help her to decorate the balcony with her flowers.

_So she was the one decorating the hole up! And I thought the school was so kind. Jeeze!_

Feeling energetic, Kairi responded positively and went to help Aerith out. It was really great to live on the first floor! Only on ground level were there balconies. Too bad for Sora once again! He must really be cooped up in the room without any opening space for a breather.

With flowers in her hands, Kairi went around putting them in corners of the balcony as instructed by Aerith. In a short while, a shriek was heard.

"Yuck! Look what I found in our balcony!" Aerith exclaimed out of the blue.

Kairi hurriedly rushed to Aerith, not that the balcony was humongous and need to rush so as to reach Aerith faster. In fact, just a few steps of rushing and Kairi reached her... But there was this sense of urgency, as if something was threatening her new friend and she needed to help her out.

"Some perv above must have thrown it down here! We better go to the room above to find out who is the creep!"

Aerith was pointing accusingly at a garment, a _bra, _and a manual that titled " How to control sexual urge without presence of dear Mum". Hand written by? "Dear Mummy Melia"! The name struck something in Kairi's mind, and she tilted his head up in deep thought. Kairi then let out a horrified gasp.

_What will Aerith think if she discovers these things belongs to my best pal?_

It appeared Sora's room was directly above them.

Such coincidence.

Sora needed some good explanation to worm out of this one...

**AN: Twisted Truths thanks for ya support! And yeah, you are the first reviewer! Hope I will be able to live up to all your expectations. Thanks again for your positive review on my fic. It is really a great gesture since this is the first time I received a review (first time doing a fic though) and it's a nice one! Really was extremely elated. Hell... It even stopped me from going to my usual biking trip and instead glued myself to my chair writing the next chapter.**

**More reviews on how to improve, comments and from people I adore will be much appreciated. Anyway I want to salute authors like RPgirl, Falaphesian and Uzumaki-sama for their wonderful stories! Though it is saddening RPgirl's "Let me love you" had ended... So as for Falaphesian whose "One for the band" is going to end soon! Readers, please go check those fics out, they are amazingly good!**


	3. Fire and Ice

**AN: Hi again! I'm feeling sappy! Made it to three people's author alert list! It may not seem a great feat but to me, having such results is egging me on! I want more reviews though! Just a simple review will be good! Maybe you can tell me what you want to see more of. Maybe RS? Or LC? Anyway, now I present to you, Leon and Cloud.**

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix and do I have to do this for every chapter? It will be repeated a dozen of times since I'm aiming for a fifty-plus epic fiction... Just joking... :P

Sora explained to the girls what probably happened. Leon and Cloud arrived! Leon was a cold jerk. Cloud's a warm guy. Would Cloud succeed in melting the icy exterior? Maybe... In later chapters...

**3: Fire and Ice**

While being dragged upstairs by Aerith, Kairi's mind was working fast. The best solution was to feign ignorance and hope Sora could catch the message through her winks.

Unluckily, thinking was hardly within Kairi's grasp of abilities, thus naturally her plan would fail.

Hearing insistent knocking on the door, Sora peered at Riku, who reacted by motioning his hand to the door while lying back on the bed, glaring daggers at the ceilings as though the ceilings was Sora himself... He was contemplating hard, trying to think of an alternate solution to escape from hell. Maybe if he told the in-charge that it was very unfortunate for having developed a baseless skin allergy towards the country boy, he would get to change room! And ended up with somebody much worse? Gee... The possibility was not at the very least minute at all! More and more weirdos were appearing in the society.

_First impression may mean a lot. Though is Sora that bad?_

Riku shifted his stony glare from the ceilings to Sora, who was currently trying to put a decent shirt on. Somehow, Sora's head did not manage to find the right hole of the T-shirt and tried to come out from the arm opening instead. Only after a while had he figured his stupid blunder and corrected it. Riku's glare had softened upon witnessing Sora's funny antics, and a grin gradually surfaced.

_Maybe his actions were done purposefully. Maybe accidentally. Either way, he sure is adorable._

By the time Sora's head popped out from the right hole, the insistent knocks had grown into unceasing bangs. Never would anyone think a girl like Aerith was capable of creating such noise and having such a wild side. She did have them, to the amazement of Kairi.

_All the better... Having such a nice and active roommate will definitely spice life up._

Out of the door, stood an agitated girl and a constantly winking Kairi. The image startled Sora, but after registering it into his mind, he came to his senses and spoke with concern written over his face.

"Kairi? Are you alright? Why are you constantly winking?! You are having fits, aren't you?! I do not have your medication with me! Oh no! Anyway thanks for bringing Kairi to me... Erm... Girl in pink... Hey, wait a moment... Kairi, when had you begun having fits?"

Apparently, Sora had not unravelled the secret message behind the winks. Instead, Sora had misinterpreted it beyond belief! It was absolutely incredulous though to think of Sora's foolishness... Kairi helplessly tried to muffle her laughter. But her efforts were in vain. She burst into uncontrollable laughter, while Sora and Aerith just stoned there in confusion.

_Now I really look as though I am having fits... Darn you, idiot Sora! _

After her last fits of laughter died out, she was slammed right into the face with cold hard reality. Two new faces, a blond and a brunette, had decided to turn up during this moment of awkwardness.

"What the hell are you all up too?" The blond clicked his tongue in distaste.

_Now both Sora and I had to explain ourselves!_

* * *

It was an amazing feat of extreme difficulty, but Riku had managed to kept silence throughout the whole incident. He simply lied on the bed, with his hands behind his head, thinking. 

However, now that the whole gang had gone inside of the room, he just could not continue being nonchalant. More so since out of the other five, he only knew two!

"Hey there, Leon. Everybody, he's from my homeland." Riku greeted one of the two guys.

Riku probably was greeting the brunette, figured Sora, since he replied with a slight nod of the head. A man with little words, Leon was a cold and hard person in people's eyes. He had shoulder-length wavy hair, very much like Riku, except Riku's hair was straight and much shiny. Leon also had a pale complexion, and an overall stunning appearance. A fading scar across one of his grayish-blue eyes was the only flaw throughout his skin. Not that it was a flaw, since the scar only added to the manliness of Leon.

At the back of the room, Aerith was speaking to a blond teenager, probably in the same year as Leon.

"Hi everybody! Cloud here. Humble citizen of Traverse Town! Sure is lively in the dead middle of the night! Hmm... There is only night to begin with, but anyway, it sure is late." He introduced himself animatedly. Time had passed fast and escaped into oblivion while they had their interesting first day over in Traverse Town.

Cloud projected a directly opposite image of Leon. While Leon was more on the uncaring and selfish side, Cloud looked like a helpful and candid person. He had much spikier blond hair, unlike Sora whose spikes looked smooth and tame. The eyes of his were sparkling, bearing a lively and out-going spirit within.

And it was time for explanation. The group made themselves comfortable in the small space while Leon stood upright, arms crossed. Kairi began with her part then everyone stares implored Sora for his part of the happening. Knowing there was no exit from their inquiring glances, Sora sighed in defeat and resigned to his terrible fate. He was going to get teased if it was known! But again... Explaining would be the best defense.

"Well... Sorry for causing such shock to you girls for tossing those things into your balcony..."

Aerith leered.

"I'm sure you all will believe me that those are not mine..."

As if, snorted Riku.

"Not that they are _not_ mine. Since they are _indirectly_ mine..."

Kairi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well... You see... Those are from my mum... Melia."

Leon shrugged.

"And it seemed while helping me packed my things..."

Mummy's boy, Cloud muttered.

"Mum had accidentally placed her bra into my luggage in a hurry... And the manual is for... Well... Erm... " Sora's face was on fire! He could not go on any further!

All had their attention on Sora. Seeing Sora blushing into a complete tomato, Cloud could not help but sniggered. Then not long after, all erupted into fits of giggling, except for Leon, who merely raised an eyebrow. If only Sora could find a hole and hide in it forever!

Sensing Sora's discomfort, everyone had the courtesy to stop his or her actions. The truth was finally out and Aerith would not have to fear perverts living just right above her. Sympathising with Sora's plight, Aeirth gave his back a light pat while Kairi gave a reassuring smile. Only Riku was giving a negative response. He smirked right in Sora's face and saw his blush surfaced almost immediately.

_Really cute... Making my day once again._

It was real late by then and all began taking their leave.

"Hey, maybe you all can leave your room numbers with me?" Cloud inquired.

"We're in 3, directly below."

"This is 13, unlucky number..."

"You, Leon? What room you are in now?"

Holding his peace and quiet in high regard, Leon shrugged it off as usual.

"Ouch. That hurts... Still as cold as ever, Leon? I promise solemnly not to disturb you unless necessary!" Cloud pleaded and had his right hand clutching to his chest, as if in heartache.

Leon's icy walls seemed to have melt at that very instant, and relented.

"6..."

It was the first time Leon had spoken throughout the night. His voice sounded a bit rusted, mainly due to his lack of speaking. But in his voice, there was a tinge of huskiness. It made his voice as sexy as he himself.

"I'm in 9! Heh... 6. 9. 69 sounds like a great position I will love to be with you." Cloud pushed his luck.

He was not having much luck though. With that, Leon's defense was up in an instant and snarled his trademark "Whatever". Off he went...

"Do I take that for a yes?" Cloud tried to laugh it off. But it was hard... No one would ever understand his feelings. He was just seen in the light as an out-going and frank person, never as a sentimental and emotional one...

**AN: Forget to pay tribute to Amatsu! A fabulous writer! If you want some lovely LC fluff and humour, the fic " Darling Cloud" will be good for you. But once again, the epic of the story had ended... Amatsu, you will have a sequel, won't you? **

**This is a slightly longer chapter. Expect less humour and more romance soon. The last paragraph is supposed to be a bit of angsty. Wonder if anyone noticed...**

**There is some weird humour in this chapter. Don't even know if they are funny... Hope you guys love it though...If yes... Review! Review too if not... Hope good writers out there, like twisted truths , can give me some constructive pointers! **

**Next chapter will probably be on their first day in school. I have not plan it out... Gonna do it now. Maybe I'll do a double update tomorrow, though it usually took half a day before the chapters are uploaded.**


	4. Two Way Jealousies

**AN: I'm having a tough time trying to make my sentences flow. Haha... Reviews will make it easier. Anyway hope you all enjoy the previous chapter? First day in school for our characters! Some interesting teachers too! Longest chapter so far.**

Disclaimers: If KD is mine, I will transfigure it into something much delicious with all the fantastic characters! But the problem is, it belongs to Square Enix. And Disney. Maybe me in the future. Fat hope...

Sora bonded well with Kairi during the first lesson, while Riku was unknowingly neglected. To Sora's dismay, Riku was infuriated and delivered sarcastic remarks about both of them in the next lesson. Riku made a decision. On the other hand, Leon was reserved and kept as usual, while Cloud was in his usual happy-go-lucky style. Cloud wanted to attract Leon's attention, but he did not realise he has achieved that long time ago. A bit of feelings between Leon and Cloud revealed.

**4. Two-Way Jealousies**

After the previous eventful night, Sora was totally wasted for his first morning of school. Only with the annoying tugging of his shirt by Riku joint with the sharp ringing sound of the alarm clock managed to wake the log up.

"Five... More... Minutes... It's still... Dark..." Growled Sora, once again positioning his blanket over his lithe body.

_Obviously it is dark... There's only night in Traverse... I thought he would've known it by now? Might as well let him sleep a while more. I need to use the bathroom first anyway._

Feeling an urge to pee, Sora struggled out from his blanket, tumbling onto the floor. After giggling chessily, he walked into the bathroom zombie-like, eyes half-closed.

The bathroom door opened slightly after Sora gave a light push sleepily. What he saw make his eyes grow wide open and sudden astonishment made him more alert.

_Riku's changing! I should move away.... _

But he did not. Sora simply stood rooted and admired Riku's body. Although it was only the back view of Riku, chiseled muscles were seen. Sora's eyes travelled south to his ass...

"Hey! Peeping Tom! What are you staring at?"

_Your body. Your ass is next..._

Then a shirt flew towards Sora, which he failed to dodge.

_Sweet revenge. _

* * *

"Good morning young gentlemen and ladies. I'm Dr. Gepetto. I will be your chemistry teacher. To start it off..."

And on and on the wizened elder spoke. To Sora and Kairi, Dr. Gepetto voice was a soft lullaby enticing them to the World of Sleep. Riku, on the other hand, was sitting upright, listening to every single word and taking down precious notes.

"And now, may the gentleman over there," Dr. Gepetto pointing a finger at Sora, " and the lady beside him come forward to do a little experiment."

Sora, still dozing off, had not realised he was called. Kairi nudged Sora awake and brought him to the front.

"Please demonstrate the experiment I had covered just now."

Sora gave the teacher a puzzled and dazed look, while Kairi trembled in tension.

_Heck... Just mix the damn elements and combine them through heating. Then back to sleep. Sigh..._

So expert Sora instructed Kairi to dump all the elements into the boiling tube. Getting the mixed concoction from Kairi, he turned the Bunsen burner on and...

"Erm... There is some caution you should be taking. I believed you are doing things wrongly dear. No! Don't heat them up!" Gepetto's face was contorted in fear and anxiety by then.

BOOM!

Too late...

"Oops... What happened? Heh?" Sora grinned lamely to be bailed out from punishment.

* * *

"That sure is a good warning for me to start paying attention..." Stated Sora importantly to Kairi while wiping black substances off of his hands.

"Sure is... Luckily Dr. Gepetto is forgiving... Heheh... Clumsy ass!" Chuckled Kairi, and Sora joined in laughing.

Someone sitting close to them felt a pang of jealousy surging through his body.

_Am I just air or what?_

* * *

The next lesson was history for Riku and Sora. Kairi had dropped history for geography since history was of no value and no use brooding over the past, or so as she said. Sora, however, disagreed. History teachers were usually old folks trapped in the past who would not bother even if you sleep in their classes. That, in Sora's opinion, was the most vital part.

"Hey, Let's go for our next class!"

"Not going to walk your little _girlfriend_ to her class?" Riku fumed sarcastically with a tinge of sourness.

Ignorant Sora just could not understand the underpinning level of Riku's words, so nonchalantly trailed along with him to the next class.

To Sora's utter disappointment, the teacher was not an old hag or such whom you could shout into her ears without getting punishment. Well... Though Sora's ideal teacher must either be very lenient or simply deaf.

It was just directly opposite upon the first impression. Their history teacher was a gruff-looking man who had the constant "I'm pissed off and fed up" look written over his face.

"Hey! You slowpokes! Hurry get your asses settle down or some whipping will be done! I need to take your freaking attendance to keep this damn job!"

_I'm having doubts whether he is even a teacher. He feels more like a foul-mouthed garbage man. _

Intimidated, Sora hurriedly sat down on a seat beside Riku.

"Whao... What a bad-tempered guy... Don't you think so?"

"You fucking fag! Don't talk when Cid Highwind is talking!"

_Oops..._

The lesson continued as silently and peacefully as possible. It seemed Cid's words had etched and screwed hard into everyone's minds and no one dared defy him.

"I'm going for Kairi," Riku murmured softly.

"What did you say!?" Sora's mind was overwhelmed with disbelief.

"FUCKING FAG!!!!!!"

_This will be fun_, thought Riku darkly.

* * *

When Sora's mind was messed with, time would travel extremely fast for him and it had already reached the end of the school. With a blank look, Sora moved to the dinning lounge of the school for his lunch. Riku abrupt declaration of affection towards Kairi was a great blow to Sora. What was he feeling? Jealous of Riku? But somehow, deep inside him, it was more like _jealous of Kairi_.

_But this is all wrong! What am I feeling? This never happened before... Frustrated..._

Not watching his way, Sora carelessly bumped into a girl. It was partly Sora's fault for not noticing but most lied with the girl herself, for charging energetically towards the dinning lounge. So it was more like the girl colliding with Sora.

"Whoopsie! Are you alright little boy? Seems so! I'm Yuffie, yeah! First year? Probably! Fun place, isn't it? Sure is! So what's your name? You are cute!"

Yuffie called him a little boy! No ill intentions obviously but still...

Anyway, among the multiple questions asked, Yuffie had answered all of her own questions, leaving only for his name to be told. Hell, it would not even be surprising for Sora if she tried to answer that too!

However, the hyperactive girl looked like somebody worth befriending. Evident of her amiable and lively personality, Yuffie had a lively glow, and her eyes sparkled as though up to some mischief. She just could not stand still, so resorted in skipping around her position.

"Sora's over here! Heh... Pleased to meet you."

"Happy, pleased, overjoyed, elated and honour to meet you too! You going to the dinning room, aren't you? Aren't you? Let's go together once my friend is here!"

Not that Yuffie was really irritating, but her drilling and drilling was seriously creating a headache for Sora. Not willing to spoil the mood, Sora smiled forcefully.

"Hey! She's here! She's here! Kairi! Kairi! Over here! Yipee!"

_Kairi!? Must be her friend from geography class..._

"Yuffie! Slow down next time! And you only need to say things once and do it slowly..." Huffed Kairi.

"Ok! No problem No problem! Hahaha! I did it again!"

_She's dense. Good... I'm dense too!_

"Hi, Kairi! Great friend you have over here!"

"Ya! She's the kindest soul I have ever met too! Yuffie is living with a whole family of dogs and taking good care of them. 101 Dalmatians to be exact."

_Oh... So that explains her liveliness. The dogs' personalities must have rubbed off onto her._

* * *

In the dinning lounge, Leon was seated in a dim corner, brows furrowing in thought.

_We are having the same class together, Leon!_

_Second lesson we're together too! Whoohoo!_

_Whao! I'm sure it's fated. Third time!_

_Bingo!_

_Bravo!_

_It seems we will be having all our lessons together, Leon! I'm going to die of pure happiness!_

Lovely. Just lovely. Whether Cloud was serious in his words or just joking around about his joy of sharing all his classes with him, Leon sure was going to die too. From being irritated, not from happiness. Leon would have to face Cloud almost 24/7. Not that Cloud was bad but... Leon gave his forehead a light slap and groaned.

_Heaven's will..._

And there was homely Cloud, mingling with his crowd of friends, with occasional stares towards Leon's table.

_He is downright popular. Darn those people, sucking up to him like leeches. _

Little would he expect Cloud is also having similar thoughts. Even without doing anything, Leon's solemn and reserved self had gathered a dozen of girls around him.

_Damn those girls! Sitting so close to Leon, eyeing him like horny bitches! Why hasn't Leon noticed? He's like a light attracting those filthy flies!_

True enough, Leon did not notice those girls savouring him. He was too busy noticing somebody else.

Somebody else who was also noticing him.

A pity their gazes never met.

* * *

Sora could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning for the past few hours. Yet, he just could not sleep. On the other bed, just a metre away, was Riku. And he was the guy going after Kairi! He just could not take it down! How could somebody swallow his pride and allow his best friend to be taken away!?

Troubled, Sora sprang up from his bed and thought hard. He had enough! In the next second, he leapt over to Riku's bedside and shook him up.

"How can you sleep at a time like this? Explain yourself!"

Riku drowsily gave the clock a look and mumbled, "For the fact that it is currently 3 in the morning... Why can't I?"

Riku gave a nasty look and immediately drifted off to his slumbers again, only to be shook awake repeatedly.

"Get it over with, runt! You don't have what it takes for Kairi anyway! Girls like boys like me. Tone body, suave features and all."

Riku was right. He was toned and handsome. Sora tried to flex his arm muscles but it remained flat. Seeing Sora's outline dimly, Riku made a snort.

_Silly fool..._

"Hey... Girls also like something else. A big dick. Though I'm sure mine is bigger than yours." Riku chuckled evilly. He could even see Sora's blush in the darkness!

"Shy? Or your face just has sensitive nerves?"

With that, Riku slept in peace, opposed to Sora's situation. He just lied on his bed.

_Sleepless night..._

**AN: No offense to history! Though I scored low grades for history perpetually...**

**Sorry for the somewhat slow update. This chapter is a tough nut to write. To keep people interested in this longer chapter, humour must be spread evenly. I wonder if I succeeded in that? And the plot for this chapter was hard to write too. I could not "show" too much of their feelings. Although short, I spent 5 hours on it... I'm slow... Think I deserve a review for each hour spent??? If yes give me!**

**I'm sure there are many Yuffie's fans out there! I'm one too. She is just so full of drive and lovable. All hail to Yuffie the Great! Yuffie's role in the story will probably be the middle person. Anyway, Cid is just a hard-mouthed good chap. His foul language is to spice up the story. And it did, didn't it? I will portray the good chap side of Cid in later chapters, maybe... For now, I'm contented with him being a foul-mouthed person.**

**Hmm... The teachers and lessons may be way too much off the traditional and way too incredible, but then... It will do good to lighten up the atmosphere! Gee... I'm going to take a rest... Will start writing the next chapter only after receiving 15 reviews! Heh... This is a threat. Nah... Not really. I'll just write when I have the time. But I really need to see if there are any responses to this story... **

**Thanks Twisted Truths for constantly reviewing anyway. My beta-reviewer! Out of the first four reviews, you made 3 of them. **

**How was it overall? I made some crude humour this time... More romance though. Well... At least in my opinion...**

**Another story you should read! Vash's Girl's " Behind Closed Doors", you simply cannot miss it! The plot is a bit of angsty but it just amplifies the outcome when the couples got together. And yet again! It's coming to an end... Argh...**

**Reviewing usually takes a minute and for that minute I know my hours are not wasted! Hint: Review button is close by!**


	5. Just A Game

**AN: Phew... Done with this one. Hope the very few people reading this can enjoy its angsty romance and lovely friendship! I'm not a good angst writer so bear with me. The humour will return but the plot's lazy ass must move.**

Disclaimers: KD belongs to Square Enix. So are the characters and etc. In a little world somewhere though, there's a place where the KD characters are under my rule! The little world is called imagination by the way...

Sora's situation was terribly drastic. Riku started flirting with Kairi, right before Sora's innocent eyes! Feeling alone and isolated, Sora explored the town and found somebody to talk to.

On the other hand, Cloud got to spend some fun and quality time with Leon. He ruined it though...

**5: Just A Game**

The heart-wrenching look from Sora when Riku flirted with Kairi was indeed satisfying. Moreover, Kairi was responding more often to his flirts. The table was overturned. It was Sora getting ignored by both of them, without the realisation of Kairi.

Kairi was completely oblivious of being made use to fulfill the hunger of Riku's twisted pleasure of sadistic fun. Without trying to, Kairi had hurt her best friend.

And her best friend's cheerful outlook of life was shattered into many pieces. Somehow, after the first day of school, Sora's life had taken a turn for the worse. In deep, underneath his positive and good-natured self was just a little frightened boy. His friends had been his pillars of strength. Without them, he would crumble into debris, and stripped of his happiness. Especially Kairi. She was his sole friend in the new place, and how could she disregard him so easily?

Riku was just too hard to resist.

* * *

"Oh no! Dr. Gepetto looking out for guinea pigs again!" Kairi muttered cautiously, averting her eyes away from the teacher in hope of not being called. 

"I guess more sacrifices have to be done." Rolling his eyes, Riku raised his hands casually to offer himself.

After the little accident Sora and Kairi had, the pupils were scared shitless. Lest being the next victims, no one dared to volunteer. Riku's courage had earned the "Ohh..." and "Ahh..." from follow classmates, girls and boys alike. In a matter of time, Riku had become the favourite student of Dr. Gepetto and all the students held Riku in high regard.

Only for a particular one. Sora watched Riku do the experiment in perfection while sulking away.

_Heaven is so unfair!_

Once the experiment was done and the result obtained, the class burst into loud applause while Riku grinned toothily.

_What the!? He's putting his charms in Kairi's direction!_

Sure enough, Riku was directing his smile towards Kairi. To the horror of Sora, Kairi was _blushing_ like a bashful schoolgirl.

_She never turns beet red like that throughout the whole period I have known her!_

Out of curiosity, Sora grinned to the glass panel on the lab table. He looked like a five-year-old who was getting an ice cream. The grin was nowhere close to Riku's attractive one.

That was totally in Sora's opinion however. While Riku was sauntering back to his seat, he had noticed Sora's obsession with the glass panel.

_He may be crazed. But... How weirdly adorable._

Giving a gentle shake of his head to clear his clouded thoughts, he found a disgruntled Sora was then staring straight into his eyes, looking for _something_. That something responded and Riku looked away, unable to stand the eyes bearing deep down, reaching for his soul. He could not forsake his plans so soon.

"Riku. Good job as usual! Sora is nothing compared to you! Man... You're really smart..." Kairi commented with a girly blush still visible on her face.

"Thanks. My pleasure." The reply was thoughtful and charismatic, capturing Kairi's heart. Riku was the gentlemen of every girls' heart and the envy of many other boys.

_Ouch. That hurts, Kairi._

Sora glanced into Kairi's eyes in hope of the usual assuring and concern look.

There was none. Her eyes were all over Riku. In full admiration of Riku, in complete awe of Riku and head over heels _infatuated_ with Riku.

There was no space for Sora. Not even a glimpse. Sora was just an ex-pal. Heck! There was no_ need _for Sora to begin with! Not with Riku around.

Sora diverted his gaze to Riku once again. With hatred and contempt, shrouded in silent tears of sadness. No! He would never cry because of a guy like Riku!

Riku caught Sora's eyes. A disdainful smirk replaced his sexy grin upon noticing Sora's anger. It died out soon though, and Riku quickly focused back on Kairi. Not that Kairi was much more lookable, but because light had well reflected the unshed tears in Sora's downcast eyes.

_Gods... What have I done?_

Sora appeared to be a small and frightened kitten, neglected under the rain.

It was not his fault that Kairi had her eyes all over him in a matter of a week though, Riku reasoned. He was merely letting Sora had a taste of his own medicine. Never had he predicted that Sora was hurt deeply and badly. Not once in Sora's life had Kairi preferred somebody else except for him! The damage was done, and eventually all three had to suffer.

Nevertheless, a heartless and merciless creature was not Riku's true self. In fact, every time Sora gave him _that_ look, he felt a shiver running down his spine. Was it guilt, compassion or sympathy? It was a mixture of all of them. Something else essential too, which Riku failed to comprehend.

So Riku had got what he want. Kairi clearly had forgotten the presence of her good friend Sora. Additionally, Aerith was influenced. Lunch was a pain in the ass since all Kairi and Aerith did is to smile meekly at Riku, which triggered a chain-effect. Starting with Riku acknowledging them with a slight smile, causing the two, and some other girls who saw the amazing smile, to blush and giggle in joy while Leon knitted his brows and Cloud patting Riku's back. Finally, a whole bunch of people surrounded the party.

It was not Riku who needed the comfort! Sora was the one well deserving of it. The only thing he was capable of doing was to stare real hard on the floor and lose his appetite under the growing crowd of Riku's fans gathering. It was unbelievable but Riku had managed to get a fan club dedicated to him just within a week!

Only Yuffie was unaffected and went on living in normalcy. Not that her life was normal at all. It was simply because Yuffie was already living a full and rich life which could not be better so she was still very much the same. The treatment she gave the lover-boy, Riku, was not of special care and attention. Moreover, she was still as bright as ever with Sora around. That was the only comfort Sora had to cling on.

So marked the end of the first week. Sora managed to struggle through intact, but highly doubted he will make through the next one. A full week without good rest was extremely pressurizing and tedious for Sora's growing body. If the situation persisted on, he would not learn anything. Throughout the week, Sora was not attentive in his lessons, idling them away day-dreaming or spying on Riku and Kairi. It jolly well had to stop if he still had his future in mind. With sheer determination, Sora self-coaxed himself to sleep, preparing for challenges lying ahead of him.

* * *

Judging from the clock, Sora hardly had a good rest. Only an hour of rest and he was wide awakened again. The problems he had encountered need to be bore out from his heart. But to whom? 

_No idea. But not him for sure!_

Sora peered through the corner of his eyes to his roommate's bed. It was empty however.

_Who cares?_

With a quick change of clothing, Sora sneaked out into the night town of Traverse.

The cool air greeted his body once out of the suffocating hostel. In his one week of hectic schedule, Sora only came out once, which was to travel from the harbour to the hostel. To think that Kairi was still his best of friends, a sigh of resignation was heaved.

The sky was gorgeous. Twinkling stars conquered the darkness with tiny little glimmers of light. The lone moon hung on the black sky like a watchful face over the heavens and earth. Both day and night were equally enticing but yet portrayed differently. The sun and clouds during the day was of deep memories to Sora. Although different, the sun, clouds and lovely blue sky blended perfectly into a final portrait. Although contrasting, the moon and stars managed to integrate into the darkness, shining their tiny yet meaningful lights.

Why couldn't Sora interact well with Riku? Sora pondered on and on, while strolling briskly under the guidance of lights up in the skies.

Because no matter how stunningly wonderful day and night were, they could never get together.

* * *

_Erm... Wonder where the hell am I... Ah... My life is miserable! I lost my way... Fuck it..._

Amidst Sora's thoughts, he had gone far away from the hostel and somewhat lost his way back. The place was of a deafening silence and hurriedly, he paced around trying to find the way back. On and on Sora went, until he reached a dark alley.

_Might as well try my luck..._

With his shoulders sloping and head down, the boy walked down the lone and isolated path. The lithe boy felt a presence passed him and jerked his head up in anticipation.

_My saviour!_

Sora spun his head around. A sliver-headed boy was walking away from him. Undoubtedly, it had to be Riku. His hands were kept deep in his pockets and had apparently passed by Sora without realizing it.

"Hey!" Sora tried to call out for assistance, but let out a strangled yelp instead. He would not stoop so low as to seek alliance from his enemy!

At the end of the row of houses, stood an out-of-place building. Unlike the rest of the sloppy-looking houses, this was more of a cheery and colourful type.

The owner herself was just as bright and extraordinary as the house itself. It was Yuffie. With a hundred and one dogs.

Sora was literally abducted into the place once Yuffie opened the door in response to his knocking. Squealing in delight, Yuffie marvelled at how lucky and joyous it was that day to have _two_ new visitors.

Thick as usual, the 'two' word did not strike anything in Sora's mind at all.

Sora adored Yuffie. No one could never not adore her upbeat personality. It was a bit too much though. To be stuck with Yuffie and a hundred and one replicas of her was simply too much. The puppies were chasing one another, pouncing and prancing playfully.

_I doubt they will ever sleep. Inclusive of Yuffie._

"Oh... What's bothering my dear cute little kitten?" Yuffie asked worriedly, sensing a troubled Sora.

_Kitten indeed. Precisely why I cannot stand much of your dogginess. _

On second thought though, Yuffie was a good person to talk to. So Sora narrated everything to Yuffie, who surprisingly managed to keep her activeness in check. Yuffie was understanding, not interrupting but merely nodding her head to show she was listening. Sora started from the first day when Riku announced he was going for Kairi and ended with his thoughts of day and night, them not able to be together no matter what.

With an intelligent look on her face, Yuffie softly patted a certain puppy on her lap and scratched the side of the ear. The puppy barked in contentment and slept soon after. With gentle care, Yuffie removed the puppy and snuggled it up with the rest, which had fallen asleep during Sora's truthful chat with Yuffie.

The puppies all looked fluffy and huggable. Absent-mindedly, Sora soothed one resting on the couch he was on. The blue-collared puppy gave a delighted yelp and rolled over on its back, continued sleeping in bliss. A small yet truthful smile appeared on Sora's recent disgruntled face.

_The puppies are so cute..._

"Yay! You finally smile! I am really looking forward to your bright smile!" Yuffie cheered heartily, happy for her friend.

"Yeah. I do. Thanks for listening." Grinned Sora, feeling warm inside again.

_If only Riku can see the puppies right now._

A thought came across Sora's mind. _Riku. _He was submerged back into the cold depth of the sea again. A frown gradually appeared once again.

Her friend's sudden change of mood did not escape Yuffie's eyes, so without further hesitation, Yuffie went forward and gave Sora a tight hug.

"Do not be afraid to show your emotions. I know you are lonely right now... Get them back, get Kairi and Riku!" Yuffie consoled, still having a tough grip on Sora, "I'll be here to help!"

Sora was really pleased to hear those kind words from Yuffie. But how was he going to show his emotions? Riku would mock him for sure! He started it anyway, so he should be the one ending it.

As if reading his thoughts, Yuffie continued, "Riku's just too proud to change his stand. He will conceive once you ask him too! And don't ask me why, but I'm very certain! Weehee! Good luck!"

With that, Sora was released from Yuffie's hug, but still with doubts lingering.

"You mentioned night and day will never co-exist together, right? But you are wrong! Haha! Silly Sora! Go figure it out..." Yuffie chirped energetically, "and remember the ball tomorrow on Saturday for welcoming the students! I'm gonna wear a dress! I'm gonna wear a dress! You have to go and check me out tomorrow!"

That was a command, so Sora nodded weakly. Due to the lack of attentiveness, the news probably missed him. Luckily Yuffie was there to tell him. With a pat on the sleeping little blue-collared puppy and some directions from Yuffie, Sora bade goodbye and left.

_Night and day co-existing together?_

Back in the colourful house of Yuffie, the mistress yawned. Sora was proven wrong. She needed her sleep after all. She was human after all.

Making herself comfortable on the sofa, Yuffie's mind wandered off to her two visitors. They encountered their difficulties, and had no one reliable to rely on. She was determined to go the extra mile for them!

The blue-collared puppy ruffled around, and then woke up dazedly. He needed to say goodnight to his owner. With a small bark and a lick on Yuffie's face, the pup contentedly slept.

_I will be there for them. Like all of you did when I lost Father and Mother..._

* * *

Sora was back in the hostel sooner than expected. It appeared that Yuffie was not that far away from the hostel. Feeling refreshed and rejoiced, the small brunette took big strides until outside of his room. He took his card key out but had no use of it. The door was left open! 

_How careless Riku can be!_

Sora entered, closed the door as soft as possible and tiptoed across the small and miserable hole of a room. He settled down quickly, not wanting to disturb Riku's peace. After a quick look at Riku's relaxed facial expression, a burden was lifted off. Riku looked just as cuddly as the blue-collared pup.

_When night and day co-exist. An eclipse..._

An eclipse was rare. No matter what, Sora was going to give it a try at the very least. The puzzle was solved finally and Sora's soft snores filled the room eventually. Sounds of soft breathing followed soon after.

The door was opened with a purpose.

* * *

_He's still as stuck up as ever. Still keeping to himself! What's wrong with him!? I thought at least our relationship... Friendship will improve after a year!_

Cloud was reminiscing about his first year in school thoughtfully. Little had changed between him and Leon regrettably, and it had messed with his mind just a little too much. Something... Anything... Must be done further since Leon was still keeping a distance with him. He could not bear it anymore! Since year one, Cloud had been dropping hints here and there but Leon had not been observant, or because he just pretended to ignore it.

"I'm going to confess my feelings to you tonight!" Cloud joked dramatically.

A pillow flew towards his direction and with quick reflex, Cloud managed to catch it.

"You missed! Haha..."

Then another pillow flew towards him. Too complacent about his achievement, Cloud was caught by surprise and the pillow hit him right on the head forcefully.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Cloud half-groaned, half-fumed.

"I appreciate your liveliness and feel happy for you finally finding a partner to confess to but right now it is time to sleep. Keep your mouth shut or I shall gag you and tie you to the bed using handcuffs."

Cloud's roommate, Vincent, was really intimidating and never lied. The thought of being restricted and tied up by Vincent, handsome in a dark and sinister way Vincent, was appealing though.

_Sleep must have awakened the kinky side of you..._

Between seeking Leon out or to be tied to the bed by Vincent, Cloud was having a difficult time to choose. He decided to go for the former, and rushed out stealthily.

"Leony! Your darling Cloud is out here!"

Leon was rudely thrown out of his dreams.

_Leony!? Darling... Cloud!? Gosh... Nightmares... _

The ranting outside grew stronger.

_Face my nightmares? Then get to sleep. Or don't get to sleep at all?_

Being the practical person, Leon got up grimly and opened the door with the "Fuck off or I'm going to have my hands covered in your blood" look.

_Gee... Leon sure was good in expressing himself through facial expressions..._

"I just want to tell you that in true, I..." Nervousness caught Cloud's tongue and his eyes went darting in Leon's room, "Eh... Where's Tiddy?"

Leon could not believe his ears! Cloud just woke him up to ask where was Tidus! Cloud's ass was itching to be kicked is the only logical reason.

Composing himself, Leon forced out, "Home..."

"Heheh... I see. I see. That's not my main point. I want to..."

_Ravish you right here and right now... Say it!_

"Radish your right ear and right nose"

_Shit..._

"Pardon? Radish in my right ear and nose? Don't try to be funny so deep in the night..."

_He's getting crazy..._

"Argh! Forget it... Hey! Is that a PS2!? Want a game? Want a game!? Please! Please!"

_Yuffie is a bad influence on Cloud...I'm getting a headache..._

Get rid of Cloud the sooner the better was Leon's main priority. So he complied with Cloud's constant pleas and begs, allowing for a game or two of Tekken 4.

"Take this! And that! Haha! I'm going to win!"

While Cloud was smiling gleefully, Leon suddenly unleashed a powerful move, which sent Cloud's character to hell.

"What's that!? You fucking cheated, didn't you? Rematch!"

And it happened again. And again. And again. Bored and exhausted resulting from the lack of competition and constant winning streak, Leon yawned lazily and made a face at Cloud.

Last match! Don't give me that look! I mean it. Last. Match. Swear. Happy?"

Leon gave a small nod and started the match. Cloud, bent on winning, was swaying the controller excitedly, as if he was in the game.

"Take that! Yeah I win!"

SNAP!

As though by black magic, Cloud's controller was detached from the cord.

"Oops... What happened? I'm so sorry Leon! It's not my fault! Seriously! Look at me Leon! Don't ignore me!"

With a dark scowl, Leon pierced right into Cloud with a menacing and murderous look. Terrible. Not willing to deal with a furious Leon, Cloud kept his mouth shut.

"Get out... Get out! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I PERSONALLY DO IT MYSELF THEN I WILL THROW YOU OUT IN PIECES!"

_At least Leon is talking a week's worth of words..._

With that final thought in mind, Cloud gave an amused chuckle and smiled foolishly at Leon before scramming.

**AN: Twisted Truths offered to help me out with my fic! Thanks a lot! What's the use of a fic when no one reading it? So thanks to those who reviewed!**

**You may be asking, is this an angsty story? _Generally_, no. But where's the fun without the angst? Haha... I'm sadistic. Don't worry though, at most it will only last for a little while more. I wanna make you all cry before I stopped! Wahaha... Joking... Sorry camigirl4k3 since there's no RS loving but more of RS angst. It will come soon I promised. Maybe not so soon... Thanks for your support anyway. :) **

**Hope the last part of the story will lighten the heavy and dead atmospheric pressure :P Some wacky LC fun hopefully will not improve the general mood. **

**How is this chapter? I can't believe the length! It was just so addictive that I kept writing and writing! The PS2 thingy was supposed to be more exaggerated, but I minimised the damage done. I wanted Cloud to pull out the controller along with the hard drive at first but oh well... TT... Anyway we still want Leon to have his trusty PS2 for more fun in the future... Can't have it permanently spoilt! Heh...**

I'm cutting down on AN. Don't want to let the cat out of the bag. Please do review!


	6. Preparations

**AN: Tough time continuing. Need more motivation! WinkWink**

Disclaimers: Who has KD? SquareEnix has it... All materials used in the story belongs to Square!!! I wonder why not circle?

Time for shopping! With malicious Yuffie in charge, who can escape this little outing?

**6: Preparations **

"Wakey Sora! Rise and shine! Teehee... "

Sora slowly peeped through one of his eyelids to find Yuffie's rosy and healthy face hovering right above him.

"Argh! Yuffie! You scare the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping! Let's go shopping! Hurry up and change! We're going shopping to prepare for the ball!"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes in annoyance, Sora noticed Riku leaning against the wall, with a fed-up expression.

_Probably waken up by Yuffie's knocking..._

In the next instance, Yuffie rudely shoved Sora into the bathroom. Rummaging in Sora's cabinet, she took a few articles of clothing and thrashed them into Sora's hands.

"You are not allowed to come out before you are ready to go!"

Giving a disapproving and defeated frown, Sora slammed the door and obliged to Yuffie's demand.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was using the free time well. After forcing out the numbers of her friends' rooms from a very disturbed Riku with her incessant appeals, Yuffie began on her conquests.

* * *

The girls, Kairi and Aerith, were enthusiastic about going shopping. All three girls squealed in delight and rambled on what they would buy, what clothes they would wear and all the girly stuffs. 

"Hey, let's go ask Cloud along!" Aerith suggested, and received questioning glances from the other two girls.

"Got the heats for the blond guy, Aerith?"

"Heated up for Cloud?"

Both Kairi and Yuffie giggled shyly, and decided to stop before Aerith suffered from blood overload in the cheeks.

* * *

"Open up! Open up!" 

Not having much luck with sleeping after last night drastic incident, Cloud sighed in resignation. A piece of Yuffie early in the morning was torturous. Cloud could already imagine Yuffie's words drilling into his head multiple times.

"Go open the door already. Why must I end up being roommates with you? Damn life..."

_Cheerful to irritation Yuffie. Sleep-deprived agitated Vincent. What a good start._

Sounds of footsteps slowly increased and Yuffie impatiently jostled Aerith in front, who was hiding shyly behind them actually.

Yuffie pushed a bit too hard though. Cloud opened the door for whoever was going to invade their room and found Aerith flung right into him, who ended up clinging suggestively on Cloud's chest.

Bare and naked chest.

_It feels good._

"Did you do that on purpose?" Kairi hushed in an unbelievable tone.

"Not really, but the end-product is good." Mouthed Yuffie, chuckling secretly on the length of time Aerith was spending on Cloud's chest and Cloud's bewildered and confused face.

It was a dream come true for Aerith but she could not keep staying in that compromising _position_! Unwillingly, Aerith detached herself from Cloud and hid her embarrassed self behind the girls.

"Whao... What a..." Cloud thought for a moment to find the right phrase, "pleasant surprise... So what's up?"

Gleefully, Yuffie requested Cloud to go with them to Traverse Central Mall. Only after deep consideration and many second thoughts, Cloud gave a wide grin and a nod.

_I need to go get something anyway... _

"Let's go ask Vincent along!"

_More like force Vincent along_, Cloud thought darkly and remarked, "He's not having any good sleep, so leaving him alone will be good..."

"Yes... And it would not have happen if not for some whiny boy lamenting..." A voice from the depth of the dorm bellowed.

"Never mind then! Leony here we come!"

_Leony here they go... May god bless you..._

"You all go seek Leon out. I'll see you in Sora's."

* * *

"The door's not locked..." 

Joyfully, the three ever so bubbly girl hopped into Leon's room.

"What do you want?" Growled Leon, still upset over the destruction of his beloved controller.

Moreover, being socially inept, the outcast irked the presence of people with diverging personalities. Like Cloud.

"We're going to shop! With Sora and Cloud!" The three chirped in unison.

"Cloud!? Grrr... Forget about it..." Leon shrugged.

_He probably will rip something else off me..._

"Touchy... But you know? It will be fun! It will be fun! And and and..."

The usual "I'm fed-up so leave unless you want my hands covered in your blood" scorn once again did the trick. In a moment, the three girls were cowering away from the menace.

Although Leon managed to escape from Judgment Day, his roommate did not. Just back from his apartment, Tidus strode into the room to find three devils staring him with evil and sinister thoughts. Without time for verbal debate, Tidus was pulled away to the slaughter...

In the room, Leon was silently praising himself for his intimidating look. Without his well-practiced glare, the pesky little girls would probably have sent him to the guillotine. So far everyone was kept at arms' length because of that.

_Everyone except Cloud..._

* * *

The little shopping trip was quite uneventful apart from Aeirth stealing glances at naïve Cloud, Yuffie and Tidus exchanging heated looks and words, which were of a more relaxed nature, and the occasional sulking face Sora made at Riku. 

Riku had flirted extravagantly by saying that as long as Kairi was going he would join in.

And so Riku tagged along, to the delight of a flattered Kairi and the dismay of an obstinate Sora.

The girls did a rampage on the boutique they visit, trying to discover the most appropriate and enticing choice of clothing. After scrutinizing the many clothes they had selected, Kairi decided on a sexy light gray spaghetti-shirt, Aeirth chose a usual pink dress and to the surprise of the gang, Yuffie had gone out of her usual fashion of tomboyish clothes to a beautiful and dazzling white elegant dress made of silk.

The boys' patience was growing thin but managed to persevere until the end of yet another long duration in a cosmetics shop.

After the three authoritative figures had completed their shopping at long last, the gang split into smaller groups and went on their separate ways. Riku made a kind and chivalry offer by walking all three girls back. Both Kairi and Aerith were mesmerised by Riku's charisma, and were too captivated to make other plans except for following their idol. Tidus, needing his sleep to fulfill his lethargic body, walked blindly with them. Cloud ventured up the mall under the reason of needing to get something important.

"Yipee! Sora! You need a new look! Your shirt os too babyish! Your shorts are too baggy. You look too geeky! I'm gonna be your personal stylist!"

Unable to protest, Sora was abducted by Yuffie and bought back to the boutique. His mind was in complete ruins, anticipating what drastic and sudden change would Yuffie do to him.

Once Yuffie had selected the clothes and passed it to Sora, the youngster widened his eyes. What on earth were these kind of clothes? Whatever Sora was going to be fitted into did not matter much. He was pretty much a one-tracked mind. He could already feel the cold sneers from Riku because of his outfit.

_I'm doom..._

**AN: So how was it? This short and uneventful chapter was a bit rushed during the wee hours and incomplete actually. May rewrite it soon, especially on the part of the shopping. Some humour can be included but no time to think... Maybe I'll add some cross-dressing later... So only the plot was portrayed. Sorry again to my beloved readers. **

**I had planned a three-chapters arc for the ball! So please stay tune and in the meanwhile, send the reviews in! I really need to catch up on my homework... So cya not very soon I guess...**

**Thank you to TT as usual and finalfantasyfreak for the constant encouragement! And yes, this is a yaoi story, in case you all did not read the pairings in the first chapter. Though it is not really explicit now. Some garnishes of YuffieTidus because I really adore Yuffie! Haha... **

**In the meantime, go check "Change My Stripes" by Sephiroth's Stalker out! Also of a romance and humour genre. I simply love it. I'm positive you all will too. **

* * *

**Salute to reviewers:**

Twisted Truths: Help me damn lot! Reviews, eiditing, Yuffie's pairing, etc etc! The reviews are also very constructive and encouraging. Thanks a lot!

FinalFantasyFreak: Another of my constant reviewer! Your words are driving me on and so thanks!

camigirl: You will have your SR loving soon! Only a teeny weeny bit of angst left heh...

Raining Moon: Your nick is nice. And your review urging me to update really pleased me a lot, since there is somebody out there wanting to read the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing and hope you guys will continue! More people review please!


	7. Mistakes and Misunderstanding

**AN: I'll try my best to complete the ball arc, though I will have to forsake some of my science homework :X Enjoy reading and give me some joy by reviewing too!**

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix. Short and sweet and simple to understand. SQUARE'S Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie's surprising elegant and graceful outlook had become the center of attention, Cloud's constant tailing of Leon had become the last straw and Riku and Kairi...

**7: Mistakes and Misunderstanding**

"Yes! Perfect! Just a bit of eyeliner..."

"Eyeliner is supposed to be for girls!"

"Supposed to be... But not solely! Heheh..."

"Fine! I'll put it on! Argh! No lipsticks please!"

"Powder? Please? Please Please Please!" Yuffie beseeched with large innocent doggy eyes.

"NO!!!!!!" Shrieked Sora.

"Okay! Okay! Then wear this chain..."

* * *

"Kairi and Aerith, you are gorgeous..."

So are you, Riku," the girl in the sexy spaghetti commented, eyeing Riku who was in a long coat, covering the light blue collared-shirt and whitish trousers.

The school hall was decorated in bright colours, lifting up the mood for the teenagers. A banner was hung across the stage, with big welcoming words imprinted on it. Students had slowly gathered into the hall, and some had started dancing to the soothing music.

Yuffie, dragging the reluctant boy along, painstakingly approached the main door one step at a time.

"I assure you! You look great and the only problem is that you are not adapted to wearing such clothes!"

"But this is a ball, not some sort of freak party where casual wear is allowed!"

Yuffie pretended deaf and entered the hall finally, with the small frame of Sora hiding behind.

All eyes turned to Yuffie, in an elegant and refine gown. The people stared in disbelief, not knowing that the usual pesky and tomboyish Yuffie could be so dazzling and lady-like just with a simple change of dressing.

Tidus was gaping in sheer admiration of the girl, who was beaming away with the attention.

Then eyes slowly turned to Sora, who was totally in black. His usual innocent and adorable prospects were gone, replaced by a rakish daring look. Sora was actually supposed to be in only a fishnet shirt, which showed his evenly tanned skin from the holes of the shirt. However, he managed to make Yuffie submit and allow him to add an addition tanktop underneath. Suiting with the rest of the dark outlook, Yuffie put Sora in black leather pants, with a belt to secure the pants tightly. Moreover, the eyeliner, also black, and the oversized chain on his neck, added more to the mysterious ambience.

Riku felt an uprising heat in his body, and his mouth was wide open in amusement. No one could imagine the country boy could be turned into a sexy seductive teenager. It seemed Sora was very uncomfortable in his outfit though, darting his eyes around to avoid the gazes people were giving him.

"Going to seduce somebody, country boy?" Riku snarled softly into Sora's ears while Yuffie was dragging him passed to the buffet table.

A furious blush surfaced on Sora's cheeks, just as expected. Fearing Sora might outtake him in whatever things, Riku took the first move and clutched Kairi hands, bringing her possessively to the dance floor.

Seemingly, Riku was a very good dancer, leading flawless steps with Kairi. Sora, resting on a couch with Yuffie nearby, could only watch in a trance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus was having a conflict of the mind on whether or not should he approach Yuffie. He would like a dance with the pretty babe! Apparently, a lot others had that in mind, and people were swarming around the upbeat girl. Vincent, being the helpful friend, decided to help with Tidus' dilemma and shoved him through the thick crowd to Yuffie.

"May... May I have... a dance with you?" Spluttered Tidus sub-consciously. His mind was focusing on how he could finish Vincent off instead of the current situation. Running away from reality always worked.

"Sure! I thought you would never ask!"

The reply was positive! Tidus was overridden with joy and gave a grateful grin to Vincent while offering his hand to Yuffie.

Yuffie grabbed Tidus' hand and lead the startled boy to the dance floor. No matter how Yuffie looked, she was still the same old Yuffie.

Even though droplets of water had descended from the sky, nothing could dampen the lovely time Tidus and Yuffie were spending together. Cheekily, Yuffie gave a spin to Tidus, leading the dance.

Sora continued gazing at the dance floor. Although approached with a few offers, he did not respond. His mind was only of Kairi.

And Riku.

* * *

"Leon! Oh Leooon...I know you're in there! I saw you!"

It might be easy for a happy-go-lucky person like Cloud to forget the previous night incident, but to Leon, he was never one who could forget a grudge easily. As much as he tried to evade Cloud and giving him the clod shoulders, Leon still could not get rid of him. Even at the current situation, hiding in the cubicle of a toilet, he still could not ditch Cloud's constant tailing!

Why did I even come? Apart from it being compulsory...Alright... Time to be heartless... 

"Stop. Following Me." Leon demanded, placing emphasis on the three words.

"But Leooon... I need to..."

"Stop disturbing me, okay!? I had enough of you!" Leon snapped, cruel and hardheaded.

Silence. Awkward silence enveloped between the both of them. Only after Leon heard the soft click of the door, he exited from the cubicle.

On the floor was a gift wrapped in exquisite paper. Leon squatted down, and flinched upon touching the gift.

The wrapping paper was wet. Wet in warm tears.

* * *

The rock and roll song ended, and the glaring lights dimmed, signifying for the start of a soft and romantic song.

The song began, and Kairi felt strong and comfy arms wrapped around her waist while Riku rocked forward and backward to the rhythm of the song. Kairi could die right at that moment, in the arms of Riku. Dizzy with the happiness Riku had given him, Kairi slackened into the embrace of Riku, totally engulfed within the warmth of Riku.

Riku, however, was not giving Kairi much of his attention. His lazy gaze was with Sora. Sora with his eyes wide and mouth ajar. He was staring right into Riku's eyes again.

Retreating was impossible, so Riku thought he might as well continue with his game. A smirking Riku tilted Kairi's head up. Making sure that Sora was noticing him and only him, Riku nonchalantly pressed his forehead on Kairi's.

With a quick glance of Sora again, Riku captured Kairi's lips with his own.

* * *

After peeling off the wrapping paper carefully, Leon found a controller inside with a small card.

Cloud did not disregard the previous night at all. Leon had everything wrong.

With equal care, Leon slotted both the wrapping paper and the controller into his sling bag. The card only had a single word in it.

_Smile..._

That was everything Cloud wanted from Leon. Yet Leon had never appreciated it. This time though, it was Leon's turn.

It was his turn to make his best friend smile.

* * *

Sora's heart gave a sharp lurch, as if trying to break free from the ribs. Kairi had just been kissed. Riku had just kissed Kairi.

As much as Sora did not want to believe his eyes, he had too. The kiss was still lingering, and Riku was still outrageously looking straight into his eyes!

Shrouded with emotions, unchecked tears flowed freely down Sora's face. He did not know why he was crying, because it was impossible to feel anything. His heart had been ripped out.

Stifling his sobs, Sora ran out of the hall.

_This is not what I want..._

Riku released the kiss from the shocked Kairi and apologised fervently before dashing out of the hall, in search of what he wanted.

**AN: Another rushed chapter... The sentence flow is unsteady and I will work on that once I have the time! So please review and comment.**

**The chapter is angstier than ever! As before, I hardly tried angst so I will love comments on it. Reviews!**

And yeah you are right, babymar-mar! Why Riku was sneering was not much of a reason apart from that Sora thought his clothes suck. Thanks for reviewing anyway :)


	8. Their Truths

**AN: Hi peps! I'm still alive. Only been a week though. A rather short and quick chapter. Song is from Dido, titled "Take My Hand". It's in bold italics.**

Disclaimers: SquareEnix has Kingdom Hearts. Not me.

**8: Their Truths**

Heavy droplets pelted down onto Sora as he was running, like small pebbles falling onto earth. However, nothing could be felt. Everything was cold and numb.

_Why..._

Unable to withstand anymore, Sora stopped in his tracks, his fist flying towards one of the tree, venting his frustration. Blood began dripping down, yet he could not feel. Pain was the output of his pent up emotions.

"Sora..."

_**So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling**_

It was Riku, standing behind him, drenched under the rain.

_**what you feel now is what I feel for you**_

"What!? Not going to accompany Kairi?" With a sorrowful look, Sora snapped hoarsely at Riku.

Trying his best to avoid harsh exchange of words, Riku sighed, gesturing for Sora to go into a nearby pavilion.

"You jerk! I like to be under the rain! Can't I have my freedom?"

It was completely untrue. He just did not want to show his soft and cold side to Riku. The rain served to cover up his tears.

_**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**_

Without more thoughts, Riku threw his arms around Sora, attempting to warm the cold and shattered soul.

"I'm just as lonely as you, Sora..."

_**I'll always be alone**_

_**if I'm lying to you**_

* * *

"Wee!" Yuffie cheered, having great joy dancing. 

_**See my eyes, they carry your reflection**_

"Cool it! Not so vigourous!" Apparently, Yuffie was quite carried away so for his own safety, Tidus joked light-heartedly.

Upon seeing how active both Yuffie and Tidus were on the dance floor, Vincent sneered quietly. Yuffie was actually leading the dance. She was the "he" in the dance.

_What irony..._

Probably Yuffie would be the same when it comes to relationships, so Tidus would be having a hell of his time trying to accommodate.

However, the enjoyment both were experiencing is genuine. Yuffie was trying out some dance stunts and the sheer fun was shown on her gleeful face.

"Yuffie! I'm supposed to lead!"

"But I wanna lead! Hahahah... And it is not compulsory you must be the one leading! Here comes the special!"

**_Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you_**

Sensing he would never outtalk Yuffie, more so if it was a Yuffie in her high, Tidus gave in to the bubbly girl and be contented with his position. It was his pleasure after all to be able to dance with Yuffie.

Out of a sudden, Yuffie released her hold on Tidus. With full faith and trust of Yuffie, Tidus let Yuffie continue. She gave a perfect spin and caught Tidus on the waist meticulously.

_**Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing**_

"Gee... Yuffie, you got some neat moves..."

"Well... I got a great lab mouse to test my skills! Teehehe..."

The students had gathered around to watch the amazing feat, a Yuffie in gown leading a dance with Tidus. Obviously Tidus would be teased but nothing matters. The time he was enjoying himself meant the most. Especially when Yuffie herself was enjoying too.

**_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling_**

_**What you feel now is what I feel for you**_

As much as hilarity went, the couple was really good with their dance.

* * *

For the past few moments, the two boys observed the rain outside of the shelter while thinking. Although no words were exchanged, the peace was soothing, allowing them time to think through. 

"Sora?" Finally, Riku addressed Sora, breaking the silence. He needed to share his feelings.

**_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you_**

Afraid that his words would not sound too good after so much crying, a nod of his head signified he was listening.

With deep breath, Riku began.

"I never wanted things to ended up this way. I'm just lonely, and decided to do something to get some attention. I never wanted to hurt you..."

**_I'll always be alone_**

_**If I'm lying to you**_

It did not make sense to Sora at all! It was so damn obvious he was upset over Riku's conquests, how could he not realise that he had hurt him only until now? And why Kairi?

"Maybe I was a bit carried away by all the attention... But trust me... I did not mean to hurt your feelings..."

_**Take your time, if I'm lying to you**_

Sora remained indignant. Maybe he could accept that explanation.

But why Kairi?

Kairi was his best friend and Riku had ruined it! Why did he make him suffer with him?

_**I know you'll find that you believe me**_

The question did pop up to Riku frequently. He needed to befriend Kairi since it was the best way to get to Sora... Sora who was so full of Kairi...

Even though he had the answer, Riku decided it was too awkward to say it out loud.

_**You believe me**_

* * *

"God dammit..." 

Cloud was surrounded by a group of people, drinking beer smuggled by whoever student. Being introvert, Leon only knew two out of the gang, Aerith and Kairi.

How could he approach Cloud amidst all of those pranksters? It was the worst social situation he was with. Frowning, Leon strolled briskly, then stopped, hesitating.

**_Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking_**

_What should I say to him? What should I do? Argh..._

Cloud looked as great as ever, joking around with his friends. His cheeks were red, probably from the alcohol. It did not appear he was utterly depressed just moments ago. Only Kairi was sort of disgruntled. His pals were all entertained by him and Aerith was dreamily gazing at her secret love. So what reason did he have to butt in and burst the balloons? He would never belong to their world. Shunned away from the rest, Leon turned to some dark corner he belonged.

"Hey! Leon! Come and join us!"

Glancing through the corner of his eyes, he saw Aerith waving frantically at him.

_Great. Just great._

But it was a once in the lifetime opportunity for him, and he would never let anything he want escape from his clutches again. With a deep breath, Leon turned and joined the crowd.

_**Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes**_

_Leon? What's he doing here?_

Realising Leon was returning his gaze for the first time, Cloud looked away meekly. Hopefully, Leon was thick enough to not comprehend what had happened just now. The incident just a while ago had faded to the back of his head, but the sight of Leon had awakened it. Vague memories had transformed into the vivid and clear words.

_Stop. Following Me._

The emotional strength of these simple three words had totally tore Cloud up. And yet again...

_Stop disturbing me, okay!? I had enough of you!_

Yeah.... Enough of him. Cloud had predicted over-passionate would eventually lead to such outcome. He thought before that happen, Leon would be thawed. Maybe he should have kept a distance from Leon. Even thinking of his over-enthusiasm irked him now.

**_Take your time_**

Life had to go on however. He could easily disregard Leon. Maybe if he tried hard enough. Yet he had failed terribly. Instead of trying to make Leon smile and get in touch with the warmth of the world, adverse effects happened. The frown that was perpetually on his face further proved it.

* * *

Leon was sitting directly opposite to Cloud. As much as he wanted to disregard the introvert teenager, Cloud could feel his eyes on him. In the past, he never set his eyes on him. Why now? When everything was over... The glass was filled to the brim and Cloud snatched it, gulping everything down in one single go. 

**_I'll always be alone_**

"We need to talk..."

Somehow, Leon managed to get right next to him.

"Sure! Aye!"

As much as he was about to dissolve into tears, the droplets were held back. He could not show his pain and anguish. Not in front of so many people.

"Hey. What do you wanna talk about?"

Leon's face was solemn as ever, with no slightest hint of brightness. The atmosphere was tense and Cloud was dreading to what comes next.

"Thanks."

_**If I'm lying to you**_

Deciphering the short sentence, Cloud thought it was probably about the gift.

"No prob... It was my fault anyway."

Then Leon flashed a tiny smile, something that he never gave to anyone. However, the smile was of a depressing and comforting nature.

Emotions walled up in Cloud's body. How should he react? He wanted to smile along, yet he wanted to cry.

_Isn't it a bit late? You must have something to happen before you can react?_

Actions spoke more than words. Flashing a hardly visible grin, Cloud walked back to the crowd, leaving Leon in the dark corner.

The grin did not really affect Leon though.

_**Take your time, if I'm lying to you**_

It was the frustration reflected in his eyes.

* * *

"Leon! Stop drinking!" 

To the annoyance of Kairi, Leon was drinking all the alcohol she had taken from the group. They were supposed to share them.

Keeping silent, he continued drinking. Cloud was dancing with Aerith. And he looked delightful.

That all mattered to Leon now. Although it was another person making Cloud happy, he was satisfied. Since he could not do it, why let Cloud suffer? Might as well let others do the work.

_**I know you'll find that you believe me**_

It was another person though. Not him.

The two couples, Tidus and Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith, were totally rocking the dance floor with their hyped up moves.

Join in was impossible. As much as Leon wanted to do it, there was an invisible barrier.

_**You believe me**_

_Cloud... _

**AN: I'm not so hopeful of these few chapters. Emotional parts I hardly write. But well... Encourage me if you think otherwise! Review! **

**Another chapter to the end of this arc. Probably end of the story too, since it will be a good place to end heheh... It all depends though, since continuing is also favourable. Review all my chapters too if possible. I'm greedy. :P**

Thanks to:

Skilancer: Thanks a lot for complimenting though it is a bit rushed haha…

babymar-mar: Hey again! Leon did want to make up but Cloud refused… Sad… But do not worry! I'll tie the strings up in the next chapter.

XVertigox: Yoz! Wonderful work? (Snigger happily) Did not realise it until now! That means a lot so thanks a lot!

Ninjarjm1: Heh…. I myself think M and M not that good… I like chapter 5 the most cos I'm more light-hearted. Writing these emotional things is a heavy load to my heart. Haha… Though it is nice to know there are people appreciating these emotional parts. And yeah! I'll try to write and update ASAP. But maybe not so soon…

Zoe: I'm flattered! Definitely one of your favourites! Whao… that makes me so happy. Thanks a lot hope this chapter live up to your expectations. :)


	9. The Simple Way

AN: **I'm back! Don't throw me out! Yeah, finished my examinations and the first thing I did is to write! See how good I am? (Trapped in virtual reality)**

**Song is Friend's theme song, _I'll Be There For You_, by The Rembrandts.**

**Okay, enough babbling... Last chapter...**

Disclaimers: Not mine... Square's...

* * *

**9. The Simple Way**

Both the boys had been sitting under the pavilion, amidst the pattering noises from the droplets of rain descending from the skies. The silence they shared together was sacred, and soothing. Having solved most of their misunderstandings, the couple just casually remained in their respective places, opposite to each other and savour the comfort.

They had stayed in this way for about a past hour, just doing some thinking and how they should continue from here. Riku's usual taunt facial expression was relaxed, jaws slacked and gaze unfocused, staring out at the darkness of the night and occasionally shift his glance to Sora.

Just a few moments ago both were heated up, especially Sora, who now had his eyes shut in deep thought. His lips stuck out slightly, and a light frown appeared on his forehead.

_He must be thinking real hard... _

Never had Riku witnessed Sora being so concentrated and focused on his task. Never did he see Sora with the kind of deep contemplating expression.

"You know, Sora... I thought you will never use your brain in your whole life. Guess I was wrong... Heh... You started using it."

The frown deepened and the slight pout grew into a full blown one. Within the next moment, Sora's eyes were wide open and glaring daggers at Riku. Riku's egoistic self would never change. Now that he had broken the silence, he would not get any peace!

"I was trying to be more like you, moron... Thinking did not get you far though, did it?" Sora retorted in defense, leapt to Riku and mocked a punch on his shoulder.

"Fine." It was a one-word statement, implying he did not wish to continue the conversation. They had resolved a just moment ago and going back to the norm was just too abrupt for him to accept.

Maybe it was because Sora was naïve, or just that he decided brain power was not to be wasted on such minor things, he tossed Riku's comment to the back of his head and continued. They had to clear everything up anyway in order to foster a better friendship. Sora was comprehendible with some issues after all.

"You know, thinking has never been my forte..."

"I knew that..." Riku hissed.

Giving Riku an incredulous look, he decided to continue anyway.

"So... Let's not think that much... Don't think at all instead... So... Friends?"

Riku gave a rude snort. Just what could he expect from Sora? His resolution was too simplistic. Not that Riku really mind though. Simplicity could always work out just fine.

"Simple solution by a simple-brained guy... But I can lessen my brain-power to squeeze into your standard. It won't hurt much, I guess."

_**I'll be there for you**_

So what did he mean? Sora was having difficulties comprehending. Why could not he just give a straight forward answer instead of beating around the bush?!

The sight of Sora whining in desperation and racking his brains just to solve the obvious meaning of his words, which apparently appeared to be oblivious under Sora's scrutinizing, was entertaining. He could not wait whole day however. It was time they should be going back.

"Just for you, I'll paced my words slowly. What I meant was simply... F. R. I. E. N. D. S." Riku spelt the word with heavy emphasis on each and every word.

Sora mentally wrote the word in the air. Riku was already wondering if Sora was trying to be ignorant or was simply plain thick. After successfully deciphering the word, a grin spread across Sora's face.

"Okay. I shall... erm...Squeeze my brains to your lessening power too!"

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

Giving a defeated sigh, Riku smacked his forehead in exaggeration and chided Sora not to imitating his words without understanding the statement.

"Let's go back to the hostel. The function should be ending anyway. And I'm still soaked..."

Riku pulled Sora close to him and by using his coat as a protection over their heads, they hastened their footsteps back to the hostel in unison.

"Why are you so good to me, Riku?"

_**Someone I'll always laugh with smile **_

Not knowing what to say, Riku used his fingers and wrote a word in Sora's palm. Sora lips tugged upwards slightly.

_**Even in my worst I'm best with you**_

No thoughts and no reasons. Being friends was all they needed.

* * *

"Wah! Did Leon literally dropped into a pool of alcohol and drowned?" 

Yuffie asked in concern, eying the pathetic state Leon was in. He was completely drunk, totally wrecked and throwing his tantrums around in his drunken state.

"Leave me alone!" Leon bellowed, words as sharp as usual, but with a tinge of depression.

Cloud had tried to numb his pain through dancing. However, it seemed Leon's state ached his heart even further. He could even feel Leon's anguish, and it was his fault, wasn't it?

"Don't look at me! I tried to stop him... Not that he was the only one troubled..." All eyes looked accusingly at Kairi, since she was the only one with Leon. She was not in her tip top condition either, being abandoned half-way through a date...

"Let me handle this..." Cloud offered, and brushed the rest away, "Go check on the rain or something?"

* * *

"I myself had an umbrella, but probably it won't fit all of us. It's quite a small one." Aerith said, shoving the umbrella out of her handbag. Indeed, it was pathetically small. To others, it was more like an ornamental kind of pinky stuff to look nice in the rain. 

"Erps... Okie! Not bad! I have another one in my locker! Yay! That's one plus one and equals two! We got two umbrella!" Yuffie exclaimed, overly excited regarding a matter of umbrellas. Tidus really wondered how she could get so much energy.

With that, she instructed Kairi and Aerith to use the umbrella back to the hostel while Yuffie bounced happily to her locker in the wee hours of the night and Tidus drifted sleepily behind.

Opposed to Aerith's, Yuffie's umbrella was big and plain, and not pinkish at all...

"Don't tell Aerith but personally I don't like her style. Teehee... "

_Of course. Aerith was more on the womanly side while you are more on the rowdy side._

"I think we should pass this umbrella to Cloud. He need to take Leon back." Suggested Tidus, with the full agreement of Yuffie.

* * *

The noisy crowd had dispersed away, leaving an empty hall, with a sense of calm shrouded them. Lively decorations hung withered and bare without the energy of people. Cloud irked the deafening silence. Life should be bright and positive. Not quiet, liveless and... Just an empty shell... 

_**No-one could ever know me**_

Leon was now sleeping soundly, with soft breaths that Cloud could hear due to the stillness of the night.

_What do I feel towards him?_

With his arms folded on the table, he peeked sideways and gazed deeply at Leon. It was a baffling feeling. A bit of hurt and despair, probably resulted from past experience. A sense of fear, fearing of rejection. And a feeling of... Indescribable feeling.

_**No-one could ever see me**_

He could just sit there to watch over Leon and stay contented.

" Whoops... I caught Cloudy eyeing Leony! " Mocked Yuffie, in her ever so cheery tone.

Cloud immediately diverted his gaze away from Leon.

" I'm... I'm NOT eyeing! Wah... I'm just trying to see if he's alright." Cloud stuttered nervously. In fact, he really had no idea what he was doing.

" Fine! Fine! If you call looking Leon with a dazed and lovesick expression is not... Teehee... Tidus! You're finally back!"

Tidus dragged the umbrella along, cursing under his breath. He was really dead beat and yet was still stuck in the school, following Yuffie around like a slave.

" Freaking... Take this umbrella and get the hell out with Leon!" Tidus fumed, frustrations building up.

" Touchie... So how about you both? You have any other umbrella?"

" Nah... We will survive."

With Leon slung over his shoulders and a hand handling the umbrella, Cloud began making his way back.

Back at the school compound, Yuffie and Cloud decided not to brave the rain. Although it had toned down considerably, they were too tired to travel back, especially under the rain. Yes, Yuffie was starting to get a bit sleepy too.

As they saw Cloud disappearing into the distance, Yuffie laid her head onto Tidus. They were sitting at the entrance of the Hall, against the glass door.

"I'm cold!!! And sleepy..."

" Don't worry... I'll be here to keep you as warm as possible..."

_**I'll be there for you**_

With that, Tidus awkwardly wrapped his arms over Yuffie. Yuffie leant into his embrace and soon felt asleep.

_**Cause you're there for me too**_

* * *

_You are a heck of a weight..._

After the arduous journey, both the teens had arrived at the hostel. Placing Leon carefully on the floor, Cloud swung his arms to relieve some of his strained muscles. After finding the card key in Leon's bag, Cloud opened the door and shifted Leon onto the bed. After removing his slightly wet coat and muddy shoes, he attempted to do the same to Leon.

_**It's like you're always stuck in 2nd gear**_

Tossing all the dirty clothing into the corner, he fetched a warm and damp to aid Leon. Actually, he had completely no idea if the towel stuff worked but learn it from the television. He guessed it should have some basis so would help. While fumbling with the towel to figure out the place the towel should be placed, Leon's eyes opened with a death glare. He was feeling annoyed but after noticing it was Cloud, the glare softened into a glance.

_Cloud is always too good to others for his own good..._

"Hey... Thanks. I think I'm feeling much better already." Croaked Leon, startling the teen nursing him.

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year**_

"Hmm... I better get going then." Cloud voiced timidly, and raised from his chair.

""Hey. Thanks again."

This time round, both gazes met. Cloud, confused, implored, "Heh... Yeah. But you said it already."

"I mean. For everything. And I will try to smile more often. It's not that I do not enjoy your company but that... I'm not very expressive about it in the past. It will change, I hope."

_**I'll be there for you**_

Then, Leon flashed a meek smile, and Cloud's stony expression melted into a grin.

_I shall smile for you... And I want you to smile... Because of me..._

_**Cause you're there for me too**_

As much as Leon wanted to say it out loud, he felt it was quite an achievement already. He would take his time. For now, it was enough.

_fin_

* * *

**AN: How was it? I squeeze my brains to suit this last chapter! Anyway I will be doing a different story soon, and some one-shorts. Did one and got a review. A single review... Haha... But the story is really too cruel on the characters( all died) so I can understand. But thanks for that single review! Love it!!! **

**Probably the new fic can make sense as a sequel but also can stand on its own. Just to break away a bit... It will be having COMPLETELY fluff, sap and humour. I hope... The starting already has some "stuff" anyway so it will be R. And yeah, for now, they are only at a kind of very good friends state, not lovers yet. Maybe a bit for Leon and Cloud.**

**I am also thinking about another fic, more to the adventure side. Wanna try myself in a new genre. **

**Thanks:**

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: haha... Cannot thank you in the other one coz it's a one shot. Glad that you like it! Personally I also like it but its way too dark and ominous. This story is more light hearted, wonder if you are keen... Well, thanks anyway :)

Crescent wish: Yeah, I emphasized the Cloudy and Leony part. Nice to know that you loved this! And thanks for reviewing. Stay tuned!

Zoe: Hi to you again! It seems the Cloud and Leon one is quite popular. Heh... Your reading satisfaction is my writing happiness! This chapter I think I balance slightly more with Sora and Riku. Not really sure myself... :X

babymar-mar: Yo there! Heh... You found the moral of the story! Yeah, you are correct. Anti-social is a bad thing! This one will be more of a happy ending stuff.

Kaoru009: Hihi. New reviewer??? I guess so. Thanks for your support! And yeah, there's some feelings between them. It will develop more next time.

And those that read! Thanks!


End file.
